Could he be the one and could it be love
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Leah was tired of being lonely and she ran away from Forks. To find love and friendship.


"I woke this morning, Bella." Jacob said to Bella and, then got up from the ground to go to see Sam and Billy. He went home and imprinted on Renesmee.

"Sam, I imprinted on Bella's daughter Renesmee." He notified to Sam.

"Since when?" He asked questioning Jacob and then, walked of to join by the fire wood. It was a family gathering and trandition. Bella and Edward watched as Renesmee grow into half-human, half-vampire. Renesmee could remember the death of her mother when she had given both to her before she died.

It has been two months since she had been born into the cullen family. She grow into a loving, helpful human, but if it could of lasted they would of had much time with her. She had to be set free to the human nature of pre-life.

"We are gonna have to tell Renesmee and Bella soon, Jacob." Billy said looking at the field and the saw Leah run through the forest. Seth followed her from behind. To talk to her before she had ran of.

"Leah, why did you run of?" He asked her as she slowly turned around to come face to face with him.

"I just love Sam, but he imprinted on Emily." He could tell from her face that she was jealous. She tried to imprint on somebody, but nothing in her mind happened. She tried to get Sam of her mind. So, she ran a way from her brother. She went north of Forks.

"Sam, Leah is jealous that you are with Emily." He notified standing in front of Sam. Sam tried to look for Leah, but she was no-where to be seen. Everybody was looking for her, but then they found a note on her bed it said:

_Dear, Sam. I am going far away you won't see me ever again, I'm forever gone. I am going to be living in NYC. New York City. I know I should have told you sooner or later._

_"_She has gone forever, she won't be coming back at all." Sam said giving a sad look to Seth, but he knew that it had to happen.

"She could have stayed with us and the cullens may be in need of help." Emily said standing behind Seth. Then she walked over to Sam. They all went inside Jacob played out in the rain.

* * *

Edward and Bella had dropped by to see Jacob later that afternoon and Seth had told them both that Leah had left Forks forever. He said that his sister may never return to see him.

Edward could see tears coming out of his eyes, then they went in doors to get Seth some snacks. Carlisle asked Alice could she see Leah any where.

"Alice, do you know where Leah is?" Seth asked Alice and she nodded yes.

"She's living in New York City." Alice said to him, before walking up to Jasper. He wondered why she had gone there, he tried every scent of his sister, Carlisle offered to take Seth to see Leah Clearwater.

When they had gotten to New York City. They could see Leah Clearwater having some lunch with a guy she was talking too. Alice let Seth walk in on his own to go and talk with his big sister.

"Leah Clearwater?" He questioned her and truly it had been his sister.

"Hi, Seth, I've missed you." Leah notified from herself to him. She could tell that he had been missing her. He was wondering who the guy was that she was sitting with.

"Who was the guy that you were sitting with?" He asked her, she looked at him and he looked confused.

"It was just an old friend of mine and I acturally imprinted on him." She notified to him and walked up to her friend.

"Leah, is that the brother?" He asked her and smiled at her. He had noticed that she was not lying to him and Seth had truly been her brother. She saw the Cullen car and noticed thar he had come all way to see her.

* * *

Leah asked her new boyfriend to go back to Forks to live with her. He had no choice, but go a long with the ride back to Forks to see the werewolf family clan. Sam went up to Leah and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her on the cheek. It must have been proud that she was back in Forks.

"Leah, it is good to see you back here in Forks." Emily said with a smile and hugged her. Before going inside to have some lunch with her brother, friends and family.

"Jason, I have to tell you something." Leah told him and walked out to talk to him in private.


End file.
